


Happy Birthday

by nsam85



Category: IT (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Bill is going to give Nicholas a present for his 18th birthday.





	1. It's Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a single story on here with Nicholas Hamilton...which should be a crime...he's a hot young Aussie actor.

                “Hey dude, Happy 18th!” Nic looked at the text message, surprised.

                “Thanks Bill!.” He replied

                “Feel older and wiser yet?”

                “Not really. Did you get me anything?” he sent and waited.

To him, the pause in reply took much longer than he would expect. Maybe he had offended him or something. Though to be honest, he didn’t see why that would be. They texted each other every once in a while. He texted some of the others from It more though. That was to be expected when there was nearly a ten-year difference between his and Bills’ age. It seemed Bill would text him most when he’d been drinking, and when that happened he had trouble understanding exactly what he was saying.

                “You been to a strip club before?” he finally read.

                “No…not really into that.” He sent before thinking.

                He cringed and regretted the act immediately. When an eighteen-year-old guy doesn’t want to go to a place where they could see tons of boobs and asses, there must be something wrong with them. No, he wasn’t into them, at least not the ones with chicks. Instead, he’d much rather go to one that showed dudes. Yes, he was gay and wasn’t ashamed of it, though he kept it on the down low. All the other kids that was in the movie knew about him, but he guess he’d forgotten to tell Bill. Though reluctant, he guessed he’d better explain to Bill.

                “That’s cool dude. I’m not really too enthusiastic about them either. I don’t like the whole, you can look but can’t touch bit.” He read just as he sent out his own message.

                “I’m gay so I don’t think I’d really have much fun at that kind of place.” He groaned, knowing he should’ve waited for the mans’ reply before spilling his guts.

                There was an even longer pause after this message and he put his cell down, guessing he wouldn’t be getting another reply.  Sighing, he headed to his bathroom and relieved himself. He’d had a crush on Bill as soon as he’d found out it was him who’d be staring as Pennywise. At first they’d all thought Will Poultre was going to play him, but he backed out and Bill got the part instead. That was just fine with Nic. He’d looked him up online and was ecstatic to see he’d done full frontal nudity. He was even uncut like himself. Finished, he returned to the previous room and found another message.

                “That’s awesome! Glad you’re brave enough to come out and say it. I’ve messed around with some dudes in my time. But I’m more into chicks. I guess I could take you to a strip club that features guys if you want.” He stared at the text incredulously.

                “Uh…no...lol…that’s alright Bill. I’m just surprised of your reaction.” He sent, then paused, and wrote another message, “You know, I had the biggest crush on you during the shooting.”

                “I kinda figured when I caught you looking through the windows of my trailer.

Nic paused, scared to death that he’d been caught. He had been sure there was no way Bill had seen him. But it wasn’t like he had seen anything….all he managed to see was Bill in his tighty whities. Still, that had been good enough to get him off later that night.  Then of course, his horny teenage brain went into overdrive and he was compelled to see how far he could get with the other man. He started to write another text but paused and erased it.

                “Don’t worry. I’m not mad. Kinda flattered really. Lol.” Came a new message.

                “Sorry about perving on you. But if you haven’t noticed, you’re a hot guy.”

                “So I hear. So…your 18 and totally legal.” Nic looked at the message and suddenly his dick stirred below.

                “Yep.” He wrote, trying to think of something a bit wittier, but when he couldn’t he pressed Send.

                “Lemme guess…you want something a bit more physical for a present.”

                “I don’t expect anything dude. I know you’re way out of my league.” He sent, feeling a bit let down.

                “I wouldn’t say that. I don’t date guys…I will do other stuff with them. You got your own place?”

                At this point, his heart was beating so fast it was crazy, “Not really. I share an apartment with some friends. They’re not here right now though.”

                “Why don’t you come over to my place. I’ll take care of you.” Nic read this and replied so fast he knew he messed up some letters.

                “Anything you want dude.” Was the reply he got.

                ***Later***

                “Come on in bud.” Said the extremely tall and hot Bill Skarsgard.

                “Thanks.” He said, voice shaking with nervousness.

                “Your Aussie accent is hot.” Said the man as the door closed.

                “So I hear.” He said, remembering what he had read earlier.

                “Wanna get right down to it….or just hang out first?” Bill laughed, reaching out and letting one of his large hands grip his shoulder.

                “You’re so tall…” he murmured so softly he barely heard it himself.

                “Six Four.” He nodded, letting his hand slide from his should to his chest.

                Almost a foot taller than him, the man caught his eye. Nic was so hard and scared, he couldn’t move. Seeming to get this, the man smiled softly and lowered his head. Their lips met briefly at first. Bill’s lips were full, and they parted just enough for Nic to push his tongue forward and lightly push at them. Forming into a smile, they parted more and Nic let his tongue enter the mans mouth. There was a hint of chocolate as it brushed against he molars that made him smile as well. Nic hadn’t really done much kissing or anything with another person. Mainly because being an actor, a young actor, a young gay actor, he was too scared that a single mistake could ruin everything.

                Feeling brave, he reached out and grabbed at Bill’s crotch. He smiled again knowing the man was as hard as he was. The size difference was extreme though. Bill felt huge…way bigger than his six inches. He jumped as he felt his own crotch receive a squeeze. Another smile met his own. Bill’s fingers dug into the jeans until he found the zipper. Finding it, he pulled it down and his cock was free. He let out a groan as his length slipped through the opening of his boxers and into the fresh air. Pulling back a bit, Bill looked down.

                “I’m not really big.” Nic confessed, then jerked as the man wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

                “It’s big enough to get the job down. And…” Bill paused, smirking as he rolled Nic’s foreskin back and forth over the head, “it’s intact. That’s so fucking hot kid.” His voice was deep and raspy.

                “Can I touch you?” he asked, perfectly aware he was already doing so.

                “You wanna touch my cock Nic?” he growled.

                “I wanna suck you off.” He confessed, looking straight into the mans’ eyes.

                “Go ahead. You a top or a bottom?” he asked, unzipping his own jeans.

                “I dunno.” He said, reaching out and knocking the hand away to do the job himself.

                “You’re a virgin?” he asked, then groaned as Nic reached into the jeans.

                “You wear briefs?” Nic asked him, the idea of what Bills’ underwear would smell like after confining his cock all day long was such a turn on.

                Before Bill could do more, Nic dropped to his knees and leaned in. His nose right up to the opening of the jeans, he inhaled deeply. He shuddered, smelling the aroma of dried cum and nut sweat. Bill chuckled and dropped his hand to the top of his head. Nic felt pressure as he was pressed even closer. Opening his mouth, he nibbled at the briefs. Tilting his head let his lips run up and down Bill’s confined shaft.

                “Take me out Nic…or you just wanna stay there and sniff at my cock.

                Not bothering to answer, he continued his work. He knew what he wanted. Reaching up, he undid the button above the zipper. Letting his fingers slide up Bills’ stomach, he felt the hair that ran from his belly button to his groin. Though not ripped, he could definitely feel muscles beneath the skin. Gently Bill pushed him away and took a step back. Taken aback, Nic looked up at him with disappointment. Giving a wink, Bill nodded his head to the right and walked out of sight. Rising to his feet, Nic hurried behind him, colliding into him and making him fall forward onto a large bed.

                “Take your clothes off. I’ll take mine off.” He instructed, reaching up and pulling at his own shirt.

                “Leave your underwear on though.” He urged, fumbling with his own clothing.

                “That your kink?” the man grinned, but left the briefs on.

                “Yeah.” He hesitated, in just his boxers, looking down at his rather small length when compared to the man on the bed.

                “Dude.” Bill said with a smile, “get your ass over here. Your cock is just fine. It’s big enough to at least touch my happy spot.”

                “You…” he broke off, taken thoroughly aback.

                “It’s your birthday bud. I think you should get something special. Anyone ever sucked you off?” he said in a low voice.

                “No.” he squeaked, then felt his face flush with embarrassment.

                “Come on.” The man told him. patting the spot beside him.

                Nic hesitated. He couldn’t seem to move. When he looked down at his hands and then at his boxers, he began to shake. Seeming to get his distress, the man slid back toward him. A large hand reached out and gripped his chin. Gently, Bill lifted Nic’s head until they were seeing eye to eye. Giving him a warm smile, he pulled him closer. Automatically his mouth opened, and Bill’s tongue slipped into it. He moaned as the mans’ other hand reached down and pushed at the hem of his boxers. With a couple of quick moves, Nic felt the cool air press against his bare ass.

                He shuddered as a long finger slide through his cheeks and lightly pressed at his hole. Moaning, he thrust forward as Bill pulled his body up onto the bed, and then on top of him. Nic bounced as Bill scooted back on the bed. His hard on was pressing into the mans’ belly as their kissing grew more intense. The way he felt while doing these things seemed too good to be real. Pulling back just a bit, he pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Bill.

                “This feel good Nic?” he asked, a hand reached down and gripped his cock.

                “Yeah.” He muttered, thrusting into Bill’s tight grip.

                “Why did you want me to keep my underwear on again?” Bill grinned, taking ahold of Nic’s right hand and pushing it below.

                Unable to speak, he let Bill place his hand on his brief covered crotch. Bill’s cock was huge. At least two inches bigger than his own, if not more. Changing his mind in his original plan, he awkwardly reached through the opening of the briefs until he felt the hot skin of Bill’s hard dick. He was surprised further when he felt thick tufts of hair along side it. Nic had just assumed the man trimmed his pubes like everyone else. But this was so much better.

                “You like my hair down there?” Bill chuckled, giving his dick a hard tug.

                “You’re uncut…right?” he asked, ignoring the question but thrusted again into Bills grip.

                “Why don’t you see for yourself?” he winked.

                Nodding, he leaned in for another kiss, then licked his way over to the mans ear. Pausing, he slid his tongue around the lobe and finally into the opening. Bill let out such a loud groan it startled him away. But Bill’s large hand suddenly gripped the back of his head and forced his mouth back over the ear. Nic chuckled into Bill’s ear, pleased to have found something he could deny the man.

                “You one of those guys that like their ear played with?” he rasped, giving the lobe a lick

                “Fuck yeah.” Bill moaned, tilting his head closer.

                Pushing his tongue inside, he played and licked and did all sorts of things that he found hotter than anything he’d heard before.

                “Fuck Nicholas.” He growled, his voice deep and raw.

                Nic paused, realizing he’d never heard Bill use his whole name, “You really gunna let me fuck your ass?”

                “Hell yeah dude.” He gasped, “Don’t stop.”

                The bed was shaking, which he hadn’t noticed until then. Tilting his head down, he watched Bill jerking his huge cock. The elastic of his briefs was pressed down to just below his nuts, exposing everything. Hurriedly, he reached down and slapped his hand away. Bill groaned but didn’t resume the act. Getting back to work, Nic licked at the mans ear, then licked back across his face, halting for a few moments to kiss him, then worked the other ear. He wondered whether he was taking up too much time on foreplay and should just get to the main event.

                Something inside made him avoid in his decision to draw everything out. He had a feeling this would not only never happen again, but Bill would never even acknowledge that it had happened at all. So, he made his way down his chest, pausing at the nipples and sucking each one, swirling his tongue around the tips. As he got lower, he sees there’s not much hair on him, just the bit from his navel and lower. As he finally reached his crotch, his chin brushes up against the tip of Bills dick poking out from under the elastic of the briefs.

                “Yeah…” Bill moans, lifting his head and staring down at him.

                The look of lust written across his face is so thick Nic paused. His brow crinkled a bit, remembering that the look he gave when that chick was sucking him off in that movie didn’t look like that at all. Glad his face was in shadow, he ignored this thought and looked down at his prize. The head of Bill’s cock was half covered by the foreskin, a thick globule of precum oozing out of the piss slit. Leaning down, he pushed his tongue into the area.

                “Fuck.” The man groaned, his head falling back to the bed.

                Smirking, Nic felt empowered with how he had Bill in his grasp. The man’s hand slid down his chest and grabbed at his hair. But seeing as Nic had a short haircut now, the was nothing to grab. Instead the man flung his hands out and took hold of the bedding. Still grinning, he looked down again and mouthed the head while he reached out and pulled at the elastic of the briefs. Bill lifted his hips as Nic finally yanked them down further.

                Lifting his head, he looked down. Bills dick was probably over eight inches. With the material of the underwear no longer keep it contained, the foreskin rolled back over the head. The shaft was thick and curved to the right a bit. Dark brown hair sprouted around the base of the dick, but he could tell it was trimmed back. The nuts were rather small though, probably the same size as his own. Leaning back down, he tried to take the entire shaft into his mouth. He didn’t get far before he had to stop and pull out. It was just too fucking big. He had contemplated letting Bill fuck him…but seeing how big his cock was, that wasn’t an option.

                “Bill.” He said, breaking the silence.

                “Yeah Nic.” Said the man, lifting his head and looking down at him.

                “I-“he stammered, “I don’t wanna… try with...you fucking me…I mean…your too big…it wouldn’t fit.” He explained.

                Bill laughed loudly, “Dude, I already told you. You can do me. I know I’m big. Which means I don’t top guys often. I would never force you to do that buddy. Now,” he reached down and caressed his face. “get me wet…so you can have your present. You’re gunna fucking love my tight hole. You’re gunna cum so hard…” he paused, then looked over at his dresser, then looked at something past Nic.

                “What?” he asked, leaning back down and sucking at Bill’s sweaty nuts for the first time.

                “I don’t think…” he panted, his hips thrusting upward as Nic wrapped his lips around the head of his dick again, “my condoms will be to big for you I think …I have to…fuck” he groaned louder as Nic reached below and pressed at Bill’s hole.

                Smirking, Nic probed deeper as he used his tongue to work the foreskin back to cover the head. Done, he slid his tongue between the skin and the glands and swirled his tongue back and forth, making sure to gently nip at the skin. The man groaned and thrusted his hips into the air again as Nic finally felt a little bump inside his ass. Confident, he added pressure to the spot, but not enough to cause release.

                “Feels so good Nic.” Bill murmured, one of his large hands caressing his face

                Pulling back, he lifted his head to stare more intently at the man, “Will you suck me real quick? No one’s ever touched me like that.”

                “Gunna make you shoot your load down my throat.” The hand that had been caressing his face reached further and set against the back of his head.

                Pulling him forward, Nic’s body slid up the man until they were eye to eye. Leaning up, Bill’s thick lips formed into a smile. Without warning, Bill gripped him by his waist and flipped. Suddenly, Nic was staring up at the ceiling. Laying on his back, he blinked as Bill loomed over him. Stunned by the act, his mind went blank. It must have been amusing because Bill laughed out loud. His long tongue traced the edge of his lips and slide over to his right ear. He let out a loud moan as hot wetness licked inside the canal.

                “That’s so weird.” He whispered to himself.

                Not saying a word, a puff of hot air blew into his ear as a snort of amusement. Nic reached up and planted his hands on the mans’ back. Slightly sweaty, he felt the body rise and fall slowly. Pulling back until his hands landed on Bill’s shoulders, he pushed him down. Taking the hint, Bill licked his way down Nic’s chest until he came to his navel. Looking up, he smirked briefly before diving down further. He let out a load gasp as hot wetness encompassed the head of his aching cock.

                “Oh shit.” He puffed out, his mind trying to wrap around this new sensation.

                “Let me taste you.” The man said from below.

                Biting his lip, he nodded and began to thrust into Bill’s hot mouth. The mans’ tongue was long enough it completely wrapped around the head before nibbling on his rolled back foreskin. Unlike Bill, when he was hard the skinned rolled back to the rim of the head. Long fingers went below and cupped at his nuts while another went even lower into the sweaty taint. He felt the finger probing until it wriggled past the tight and puckered rim. Letting out a hiss of discomfort, it went away a moment later.

                Bill mumbled something around his cock, but Nic couldn’t think straight. The sensation building below began to mount as Bill’s finger pushed in a bit more.  Above, the tongue continued to work its way over his dick. He let out another hiss as the man bit down on his foreskin with just a bit more weight. It hurt, but almost immediately after pleasure erupted from the spot. Beginning to shake, he closed his eyes and reached down. His hand slapped onto his belly and moved around until his fingers dug into the mans’ hair. Gripping it tightly, he tried to push Bill lower.

                “Bill…” he shook, almost there.

                He heard and actually felt a hum below. The finger lightly grazed on that one spot and Nic jerked his body. He pushed his body lower, then thrusted upward so fast and hard his ass left the bedding. The finger pulled away from the prostate for only moment. But to Nic that moment felt like forever. The pressure returned and stayed on that nub of muscle.  Letting out a cry his hips worked overtime as his thrusts became sloppy as his seed shot to the back of the mans’ throat.

                “Oh my fucking god!” he yelled, his ass falling back to the bed as his eyes opened.

                “Was the good Nicky?” Bill asked, his voice sounded rather creepy, like that of…

                His head lifted, and his eyes peered below, a quick surge of panic overtaking him.

                “Dude.” The man laughed, falling back onto his side and looking up at him.

                “That…” chuckled nervously, “wasn’t funny.”

                “I couldn’t help it.” Bill laughed loudly.

                Sighing, Bill crawled forward and peered down at him from overhead. Leaning down, their lips met, then parted. Nic tasted his own cum and loved it. Something heavy dropped onto his belly. Knowing what it was, Nic reached down and tried to find the mans’ dick. Feeling it, he was surprised to feel it soft…well not soft, more like chubby. A smile formed and Nic began to tug at the piece of meat. It only took a few pumps for it to be at full mast again. Still kissing, Bill began thrusting into his hand.

                Pulling back just a bit, he looked up. “How big are you?”

                “Almost nine inches.” He smiled.

                “Jesus fucking Christ!” he exclaimed in astonishment.

                “Turn over.” Bill said softly.

                “Um…no…I’m good.” he said after a pause.

                “I’m not gunna fuck you dude. I’m gunna fuck your thighs.”

                Frowning, he opened his mouth in confusion, but was once again flipped over. Laying on his belly, another burst of panic set in as the man pulled his hips higher into the air. Shaking, he felt his cheeks part, then moaned as Bill’s tongue pushed inside. Automatically his ass pushed back for more. Reaching back, he pulled at his own cheeks to let Bill work. There was a chuckle as a large hand slapped down onto his left ass cheek. Jumping, he felt his cock stir.

                Turning his head upside down he looked down at his hardening member. Already the foreskin pulled back as blood rushed to the head. Once hard, he watched as a single drop of precum oozed out of his piss slit before falling to the bedding. The tongue disappeared and Nic’s earlier fears returned. But there was a soft pat on his back. Then his knee’s and thighs were pushed together. He felt Bill slap his ass cheek with his cock a few times before it slid down through his crack. Another pause as he felt the huge cock head push at his virgin hole.    

                Nic let out a loud gasp of relief as the cock slid lower and pressed at his thighs where his nuts would hang. Finally getting it, Nic opened them just enough. With a grunt of appreciation, Bill pushed his huge cock forward until Nic could see the head of Bill’s cock erupt from right under his nuts. Once all the way in, Nic closed his thighs and kept them clamped shut. He hissed as Bill fingers gripped tightly on his hips and began to thrust. Slow at first, the tempo began to increase as he got closer. The mans’ sweaty chest fell onto Nic’s sweaty back. Hot puffs of air blew against his neck, followed by a couple of kisses as the man was on the verge of release.

                Turning his head, Nic awkwardly tilted it back more until he could see the mans’ ear. Leaning forward, he poked out his tongue. He was just able to push the tip against the ear canal. Bill shuddered and cursed something in a different langue. His body jolted savagely as he lost it. Hot splashes of liquid sprayed against Nic’s thighs as the man came to a halt. Panting, the man pushed up, their sweaty skin peeled away from the other.

                “Holy fuck.” Bill breathed, falling onto his back and looking up at the bedroom ceiling with a look of wonder.

                “I can fuck you now…right?” he asked earnestly, shifting closer as he man continued to pant.

                                 


	2. Go For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long...had other stuff on my mind.

                When the man failed to move, Nic rolled into a sitting position. Staring down at his thighs, there were wet splashes of white liquid covering them. Reaching down, he scooped some onto his fingers. Bringing it to his mouth, he sucked it off eagerly. Making a face, he found it a bit too salty. Shrugging, he reached down and effectively cleaned the seed of his legs. Shifting his gaze to the man, he caught the smirk across his face. Ignoring him, his eyes wandered lower and looked at Bill’s soft uncut cock.

                “You’re so fucking big dude.” He murmured, crawling over to him.

                “Bigger than my brother.” Bill chuckled.

                “You been with your brother before?” he asked, still focused on the mans’ dick.

                “No.” he laughed, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look down at him.

                “Then how would you know your bigger?” Nic took the piece of meat into his fingers and pumped it a few times.

                “It’s easy to see when you share a room with your brother growing up. The times we walked in on each other jerking off.” Bill said, “Yeah…like that.” He moaned as Nic leaned down and took the entire soft cock into his mouth.

                Nic pulled away and stared into the actor’s eyes. “I wanna fuck you.”

                The man looked at him with interest. “Yeah?”

                “Fuck…fuck…I…” he broke off, leaning upward, “So much.”

                Nic smiled as hands reached down and pulled his face forward. Their tongues fought desperately as he clumsily attempted to keep jerking the man off. He gasped into Bill’s mouth as a hand wrapped around his teen cock. The lips curled into a smile as Nic thrusted into the tight fist. Moaning, Nic wished his own dick was bigger so more of Bill’s hands could work him over. Tilting his head to the right, he stretched his neck till his tongue brushed Bill’s lobe.                

                Turning his head, Bill leaned over to give Nic better access. As his tongue pressed into the ear, Bill leaned a bit too far and they both tilted over onto their sides. Nic chuckled as the man shook. Groaning, Bill twisted his lower half until he was face down on the bed. Scooting over to the other side, Nic watched Bill crawl on his hands and knees until he was in the very center of the bed, then went forward until his head laid onto his pillows. Hesitating for a moment, Nic crawled upward until he was hovering over the mans’ body. Pausing, he happened to notice that although the man was much taller than him, they were both lanky.

                “Get me ready bud.” Bill said softly with a hint of eagerness.

                “Where’s the rubber?” he asked shakily, laying his body atop the man and rutting his cock between the ass cheeks.

                Bill shook his head, then gave a smile. “Just prepare me Nic.”      

                Blood pulsing, Nic leaned down and kissed the back of Bill’s neck, then went to his ear. The man lifted his ass into the air as his tongue pressed at the canal. Smirking, he pulled back and started kissing his way down the mans’ back. His tongue slid right down the spine and halted just above the tailbone. Pulling back he reached out and pried the cheeks apart. He was surprised with the amount of hair between the crack. Dropping to his belly, he eyed the puckered opening before him. Eyes lowering, he noticed thee bulge that carried blood to the mans cock and balls was rather large, indicating Bill was hard.

                “You look excited to get my dick up your ass Bill.” He chuckled, reaching under the mans elevated ass.

                “Get me ready dude.” Bill ordered, then thrust into Nic’s hands as he wrapped his fingers around the hard cock below.

                Giving a silent nod, he leaned in and pressed his tongue into the tight rim. Bill groaned loudly as he tried to slide as much of his tongue in as he could. The tongue swirled and pressed deeper as Nic used his other hand to pump his hard-teen cock. He was so hard he feared he would cum the moment the head entered him. Breathing hard, he released his cock and went back to sucking at the mans’ ass.

                “Go for it dude.” Bill said after a couple of minutes.

                “Y-you sure?” he asked, his voice higher than normal.

                “Yeah…” Bill chuckled, placing his hands down on the bed and lifting to look back to him.

                Shaking, Nic rose to his haunches and scooted forward. Staring down at his own uncut cock, he leaned forward so the head slid between the cheeks. Precum oozed out and slicked the entire area. Placing his right hand atop Bill’s ass, he pressed it lover. Gripping his length with his left hand, he pressed at the puckered opening. Breathing hard, he pushed forward. Bill hissed as the head breached him

                “Oh fuck!” Nic let out in a whimper.

                “Yeah bud.” Bill encouraged, “fuck me with that cock of yours. Does it feel tight?”

                “Fuck.” He squeaked, his senses overloading faster than he wanted.

                The heat was amazing, but the tightness was even better. He watched as one, two, three, four, five inches disappeared into the hot insides of Bill. Pushing more, he got another quarter inch inside, but he couldn’t get all in due to the shorter length. Leaning forward, fell atop Bill. His arms reached under the man until they wrapped around his chest. Chuckling, Bill wriggled his ass back and forth as Nic got used to the feeling. He knew this would feel good, but it had surpassed his expectations.

                “Do I feel good kid?” asked Bill, tilting his head back to look at him.

                “Shh….” Nick shushed him, trying to concentrate.

                Slowly, he started to pump his length into Bill. He wanted to go faster, but he knew if that happened he would lose it before he really got a chance to enjoy it. Grunting, Bill pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Nic gripped the mans’ hips and rose to his feet. Splaying his legs, he awkwardly began to add speed once he got used to it. Tilting his hips at a different angle he jabbed forward in quick short bursts.

                “Holy shit!” the man cried, “Right there…right fucking there.”

                Encouraged by the outburst, he added more power. Guessing he was hitting the prostate, he slowed to a stop. Bill growled but kept his face staring at the pillows. Pulling back, Nic slammed his length into the man. There was a grunt as he continued his slow actions. Wanting a bit more, he pulled all the way out except for the very tip of his dick. Waiting for a couple moments, then he pounded forward, loving the heat and wetness that surrounded his hard cock. But his legs were beginning to ache, so he pulled out and dropped onto his back and swung his legs forward until they were under the actor.   

                Chuckling, Bill scooted back so his ass was hovering right over Nic’s face. Squatting, he pushed his hole at the teens’ mouth. Eagerly, Nic pushed his tongue into the mans’ entrance and swirled. Bill moaned and began to bounce over him so his tongue was fucking him. A longer fingered hand suddenly wrapped around Nic’s throbbing member. Gasping, Nic thrust into the fist, though sloppily. Nic tilted his head forward until his tongue slid out of the hole and to Bill’s hanging nuts. Taking each into his mouth, he sucked them while he lifted his right hand up and gripped the mans’ weeping cock.

                “Enough of this foreplay shit.” Growled Bill, bouncing forward until his hole was above Nic’s cock.

                Unable to talk, Nic watched as the man gripped his dick and held it straight. Lowering himself, he placed the head to the puckered hole, then dropped. Nic groaned, shaking from the return of the heat and tightness. He started thrusting upward, but almost immediately Bill lifted away and turned around. Looking down at him, he once more dropped. Facing each other, Nic looked up into Bill’s eyes as he began to slam away. One of Bill’s large hands reached down and gripped the base of his dick. Slowly he pumped at half the speed of Nic’s thrusts.

                “Open your mouth kid.” Said the man with a smirk.

                Glancing down, he watched how the mans’ hand would travel from the base of his dick to the head, pushing the foreskin back with he pump. Thick globules of precum dripped onto Nic’s belly. Twisting his hands a certain way Bill paused. Nic had forgotten the command until the man reached out with his other hand and gripped his hair. He hissed and looked up. Rising off him all the way, Bill crawled forward until all Nic could see was the head of his huge cock.

                “Swirl that tongue under my hood…then get ready to eat my cum. Swallow it…don’t spit it out.” he ordered in a rather dark voice.

                Nodding hesitantly, he opened his mouth. Bill’s cock pushed past his lips. Using his tongue, Nic slid it on the underside of the head. With Bill’s next pump, the foreskin slid over the head, trapping his tongue beneath it. Swirling his tongue quickly, he bobbed his head as far as he could, dipping it into the piss slit every few seconds. Above, the man began to shake as the pumping hands turned erratic. Smiling, Nic lifted his left hand and snuck around Bill’s hips. His fingers slide into the cheeks and finally he pushed into the hole. Searching, he finally found that little nub of muscle that he knew to be the prostate. Hoping to push Bill over the edge, he bore down on it with great force.

                “Of fuck yeah…” Bill wept, his hips jerking around shakily.

                Hot salty fluid burst in Nic’s mouth as the man lost it. Spurt after spurt hit the back of his throat and tongue. It felt as if the head engorged even more with the climax. Nic moaned around the taste of Bill’s seed, making sure to swallow all of it. Bill pushed cock deeper and Nic could no longer breath, and his nose was buried into the thick patch pubic hair around Bill’s member. Coughing and sputtering, he lifted his free hand and began to slap Bill on the thigh. He was just beginning to panic when the man pulled back.

                “Damn that was good.” Bill moaned, scooting backward unsteadily.

                “Dude.” He complained, “I couldn’t breathe.”

                Winking, the man reached down and Nic froze as he felt the fingers pull his dick vertical. Winking again, he dropped and Nic shuddered as the sensations returned. Not even hesitating, Nic pounded into Bill without mercy. Below his balls began to tighten and his breathing grew labored. Smirking, Bill slid a hand up his sweaty chest until it rested around his neck. Nic wasn’t worried as he knew exactly what was happening. Then he felt the man clamp down tighter on his pounding dick.

                Unable to speak, his vision dimmed as all his senses began to overload. It felt like electricity burst through his entire body as he lost it. He cried and pounded messily into Bill as he came. The intensity of pleasure grew as the hand tightened around his neck. Nic coughed but had a huge smile across his face as the sensations began to ebb. Panting and groaning, Nic finally let his hips become motionless. The clamp around his neck vanished and he felt a huge influx of air into his lungs. Gasping harder, he looked up blankly at the ceiling.

                “How was it Nic?” Bill laughed as he pushed himself into a standing position over him.

                “Fuck…” Nic panted, feeling sweat drip from the tip of his nose to his upper lip.

               

                                 


End file.
